imagine_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Nikolai Banks
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Nikolai Banks page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Greyfur (talk) 18:19, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Niko! I'm sorry. I'm ''really ''sorry. Ok? I was just annoyed. White Fang I will be with you forever, matey! 17:10, June 27, 2013 (UTC) I geuss that your not going too come on the wiki again. I'll make you an admin again. I want to talk. Not on RWW, though. Please forgive me. Niko. I forgive you. Please come back, I was stupid. White Fang I will be with you forever, matey! 20:10, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Its alright. White Fang I will be with you forever, matey! 09:15, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Block on Anon Why is anon #82.37.212.20 blocked? I've been away the last few day's so, i did not know what was happening. The Dark One None may defy me! 11:37, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Sorry mate. I was playing around with GIMP. The Dark One None may defy me! GIMP icons There is a menu Create: Logo: and then a pile fo themes. Just chose one. Then export and resize! Admiral of fleet And proud! 18:31, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Lets see, last night I was really annoyed at you. even the guys on Community Central allow D***. I also felt hurt, but anyway I've slept on it and it is all very silly too say the least. Lets talk soon? Admiral of fleet And proud! 09:17, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, I kinda forgot about RWW's d*** rules, I've been going on community Central more than RWW. Anyway, I'm on RWW chat now. Talk? Admiral of fleet And proud! 16:37, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Niko, I've changed the admin badge too 'Councilor', but I see you have two councilor badges. Has wikia made you a Community Council? If so, congrast! :) Who edited it? Smaug..... Fear..... 18:18, August 31, 2013 (UTC) I'm on RWW Chat. Smaug..... Fear..... 17:45, September 8, 2013 (UTC) I'll try and catch you on this chat, probably will be on for the next few hours or so. Orkmarine 06:04, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Sup i am demonic wolf king (dont juge) and i was looking for people to check out my RPG Gama http://theonlinerpg.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:The_Demonic_Wolf_King/Gama[[User:The Demonic Wolf King|The Demonic Wolf King]] (talk) 17:03, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Nice new avatar! Crimson Flametalk 10:32, October 6, 2013 (UTC) I never see you for wikia O_O but I join for Online RPG wikia By. Dr.Arceus Awesome! I'd reccomend that you take a look at a few HTML tutorials before going on to CSS. PHP and JavaScript are also very useful. If we can talk later I'll try and help you! Crimson Flametalk 14:29, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, a lot of the time I put things the wrong way..... what i mean is it would be great if you could edit more. A tip: if you are reinstalling Windows 7, go for Ubuntu instead. Its much better. http://www.ubuntu.com/download/desktop. And I'm really sorry. Ok? I wouldhvae thought you'd have got to know me that much....... I'm not good at expressing myself. --Crimson Flame talk 12:27, October 13, 2013 (UTC) I got your message, unfortuately I wasnt active at the time since it was the middle of the night for me (Timezones are annoying) I may be abel to catch you some time later perhaps. Master Shadow Warrior (talk) 10:50, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! Can we chat sometime soon? Chat? 15:01, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year to yourself aswell, I havent actually been going on Com Central that much lately either. Anyway, good to hear from you, I'll try and catch you on chat soon. Orkmarine 05:13, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Adminship Your admin rights have been removed. This is tricky, as in theory you're now the chief admin, but you haven't been editing at all in the time I've been gone. If you could, I'd appreciate if you'd remove your rights, due to this, if you want to discuss this (and anything else ;)), give me a shout. --Wolf of Darkness (talk) 17:27, April 24, 2015 (UTC)